


You and Your Big Mouth

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cassamore - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from OTP Prompts on tumblr. </p><p>"Imagine your OTP walking somewhere in public and person A sees someone they know. They don’t want that person to see them, so they whisper to person B “Don’t look behind you but-” and person B whirls around and yells “Where!?”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Your Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this came out ok. It's not as long as the last couple and i'm not sure if it really flows all that well but *shrug* i tried.

They’re walking down the Vegas Strip hand in hand, when Cass sees her. His ex-girlfriend, Erica.

 

They had been together for 6 years, before he caught her cheating on him with a former friend of his. He desperately wants to disappear before she sees him, not wanting to deal with her or her fake ass apologies.

 

Enzo, to his credit seems to notice the way Cass stiffens and looks back at him.

 

“What the hell is goin’ on?” He asks and Cass glances down at him before quickly pointing over at Erica.

  
  
“Don’t look now but that’s Erica, the ex that cheated on me.” Cass says, pulling Zo in the opposite direction.

 

Of course, Zo ***has*** to look, whirling around quickly. “WHERE?!”

 

Erica of course looks right in their direction, and with Cass being as tall as he is he doesn’t necessarily blend in. She seems to brighten significantly, rushing over and yelling for him.

 

“COLIN!” She exclaims, finally reaching his side and going in for a hug. “How have you been? Who’s your strange little friend?”  


Cass rolls his eyes, pulling away from her. “How’s it any of ya business? Last I checked we was done, an I don’t want a damn thing to do with ya.”

  
  
Zo nods emphatically “Yeah. He don’t want ya anymore, an who the hell ya callin strange? Least I’m not a cheater.”

 

“Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?” Erica growls, visibly angry.

 

“I’m his boy…..best friend an ima suggest ya turn ya tail an walk away.” Zo says and Erica glares, seeming to have missed his little slip.

 

“Whatever asshole. You look like a twiggy wet rat, I could break your ass in half if I wanted to” She says, turning to leave before smirking back at Cass. “Oh and Colin? I can’t wait to see what all your buddies think of you and your little boyfriend here.”

 

 With that, she walks away and Cass groans.

 

“Ya had to run ya mouth. God damn it Zo! Why the hell can’t ya ever keep ya mouth shut?” Cass says, giving Zo a slight shove to get away from him.

 

Unfortunately they’re right on the edge of the curb and Zo trips off the side, landing on his ass with his foot getting twisted under him.

  
Cass’ eyes go wide and he reaches out to help Zo up, the smaller man angrily shoving him away.

 

“Get away from me.” Zo says, pushing himself into a stand.

 

“Zo I…….I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push ya that hard I just, ya opened ya mouth an now she knows somethin that ain’t her business. I was angry an I took it out on ya. Ya can hate me if ya want, but at least let me take ya to get ya foot looked at. Please.” Cass practically begs, fully prepared to get on his hands and knees if he needs to.

 

Zo shoves him away again, not wanting anything to do with him. “If ya that embarrassed of me then why the hell did ya hafta ask me out in the first place? Huh? I knew ya was embarrassed by me, ya little buddies ain’t gonna approve right? An their opinions matter more to ya than I do.”

  
“Zo I’m not embarrassed by ya, I didn’t mean it like that. I jus, who I’m datin’ ain’t any of her business. We ain’t friends an she doesn’t need to know everythin’ ‘bout my personal life.” Cass says, voice softening slightly.

  
Zo doesn’t say anything, just glares at the ground and reaches his arms out for Cass to lift him up.

  
Cass sighs, pulling him into his arms. It’s obvious Zo still isn’t too thrilled with him, but at least it’s a start.


End file.
